


Snow Is Falling All Around

by Canadianlarrie (canadianlarrie)



Series: A Christmas to Remember [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Snow, Tea, Tongues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 11:03:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17042513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canadianlarrie/pseuds/Canadianlarrie
Summary: Part one inspired by "snowflake"What better way to spend a Christmas morning than to catch snowflakes on the tongue?





	Snow Is Falling All Around

There Louis stood, in the middle of the lane with his arms spread wide for balance, head tipped back and his tongue sticking straight out waiting for a snowflake, any snowflake to land on it.  
"How d'ya keep catching 'em?" Louis whines.  
"Patience Lou, it'll happen." Harry encourages.  
"No Harry, me mouth's too bloody small and yours is too bloody big, it's an unfair advantage, really." Louis bemoans.  
"Close your eyes, love." Harry instructs and stands in front of him. He expertly catches a falling flake then leans in tongue first to swipe it against Louis'. "Problem solved." Harry chuckles.

 


End file.
